


The Babysitter

by Kat13Riddle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Babysitting, But not always, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Hiatus, I dont, I'm back baby, Infection, Maybe three, More later - Freeform, Mute Frisk, OC knows sign language, One-Sided Love, Post-Pacafist Route (Not true pacafist though), Random - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, So..., Ugh, and a club, and a knife, and sucks at cooking, and the new co-story, and work on the other stroy, badass OC, but didn't write crap, but oh well, go check that out if ya want... its not undertale, gotta do that, hope ya like it, i plan on making this at least a two story series, i still love sansy though, i will always love you, i'll try, is only one part of the story, lol, long waits for updates cause school stuffs, no more hiatus, nvm, or at least i hope ill make it one, seriously slow burn, she knows how ta handle a gun, short coma, they can talk but they dont, um, who knows - Freeform, you poor baby, zambie, zambies coming for yo brains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! Nice ta' meetcha, my name's Tyler- and I'm currently running away from a hella large zombie hord that want my kids and I's brains. No, they aren't MY kids, they're the kids I'm babysitting. Who knew that it would lead to a zombie chase. I sure as hell didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I'm trying to do a slow burn, so hang with me here. Oh, it's also my first time doing a zombie-apacolypse fic. So yeah... this might suck.

** Prologue **

 

 I've decided that I dislike running, it's not like I'm not fast, or have bad stamina. I'm pretty damn fast and can run for a very long time. No, what I dislike is that I'm running for my life, with a kid on my back, while dragging another along. The other kid is following behind, keeping up at a good pace.

 

 Now, zombies aren't fast or anything, so really we don't even have to run. But I'd rather that we have a huge head start and then walk. The older of the three seems to agree with me.

 

 My day didn't start with me running from a zombie horde. I never expected something like this to happen when I agreed to babysit for a famous scientist and his wife. No. I had hoped for a nice and easy babysitting day (and night) that would pay well. 

 

 "Tyler! I know where we can go- I swear it's safe there!" I heard Frisk yell from behind me, I nodded, and they ran in front, leading the way.

 

 The four of us ran (well, two of ran, one got dragged, and one rode) towards the edge of Ebott city, towards the large mountain beside it. Frisk led us to a closed shop, pulling back a loose board and ushering us inside. 

 

 Turning back to Frisk, I watched as they spoke, using their hands. ' **This is only temporary, I have a better place. But it's up the mountain, and we are gonna need to rest if we wanna try that way...** ' I nodded, letting Maggie slid off of my back. The little girl watched her sibling's speech with curiosity, not knowing what they were saying.

 

 "Frisk says that we need to rest, we're gonna be hiking up the mountain for the shelter they want for us." Jake nodded, pulling Maggie towards his chest and sitting down on the dirty wooden floor. The two of them snuggled together, their faces covered in dirt and dry tears.

 

 ' **What... What just happened Tyler? Were those... ya know... real-life zombies?** ' Frisk asked, thier brown eyes staring deeply into mine.

 

 I let out a small chuckle, sitting down beside the two younger children and motioning for Frisk to sit down as well, "So you're telling me that during your adventure under the mountain, you know when you meet all those 'monsters'? You never saw one zombie?"

 

 Frisk's head shook violently, ' **The closest things to zombies there were the skele-bros... but they were just as sane as you and me...** ' I frowned at this, I still didn't believe that she had met monsters below Ebott, but I still was wondering where all this imagination came from. Especially since Frisk seemed so adamant about it being true.

 

 "Well, I guess those were real zombies... But we're safe now, so I want you to rest for a bit. We'll leave in about an hour." I said, standing and peering over at the two younger children. They were both out cold, so I turned back to Frisk, "I'm gonna hunt around this little shop to find any sort of weapons and stuff, you should probably try and get some shut-eye before the hike."

 

 ' **Okay... You try and rest a bit too...** ' Frisk responded, crawling towards their two siblings and laying down next to them. I smiled at their words, then left them to fall asleep. Going on a scavenger hunt for weapons or supplies.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How we even got into the position we are now. I mean seriously- don't you want to know what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

 Now, obviously there must be some story about what happened  _ before _ we were being chased by zombies, so I guess I can tell that story real quick. It started when I was hired as a babysitter for Mr. and Mrs. Monske, they (for some reason that I couldn't possibly explain at the time) wanted a babysitter who could fight. Whether it be with a gun, knife, or even just fists, they wanted a fighter.

 

 So knowing that, I just figured that they wanted me to protect the kids from bad people or something. Nope. They had no reason they could tell me. Their other qualification was for the babysitter to be able to understand sign language, but that made sense since Frisk didn't speak and neither of their siblings could understand them.

 

 But enough of that, I might as well start with when I got to the Monske mansion. Yes,  _ mansion _ . They were rich, though I kinda figured that much because of how much they offered me for the job. 

 

 So, anyway, when I got there, Mrs. Monske greeted me at the door. She went off on how  _ grateful _ and  _ pleased _ she was about me being able to do this for them. Apparently they had to go to a social event for Mr. Monske, who was a famous scientist. I honestly didn't care, so I just kinda blurred everything else out until she started telling me what to do for the little munchkins.

 

 There were three kids; Frisk, fifteen, the oldest and maturest. Frisk didn't like being labeled as one gender, they were selectively mute, and they could not cook for the life of them so don't let them near the kitchen. Jake, eight, middle child. Jake was very protective of his little sister so don't mind if he decides to sleep on the floor in her room, and keep him away from all paints. I got to have a small laugh at the story of how Jake got a hold of some paint and ended up making one of the guest bedrooms into a rainbow room.

 

 But now for Maggie, the youngest at the age of four. She was a little angel, her parents said, and that she was unlikely to cause any trouble at all. Honestly, the kid was freaking adorable, but at the time I figured that was just a facade, so you couldn't see the little demon inside. Nope, the kid seriously was a little angel, she even helped me make pasta for dinner (which is a good thing cause that kid can cook- I can't). Where she learned how to make pasta perfectly, I have no idea.

 

 After the parents left, and dinner was had, we all gathered in the theater room (I am so jealous of this family) and sat down for a movie. At first Maggie and Jake argued about what movie to watch, but Frisk ended up breaking up the disagreement- saying that they could just watch a mix of the two things they wanted. Jake had been fighting for a movie like  _ Fast and Furious 3 _ while Maggie had been fighting for a Barbie movie. In reality, we couldn't find a mix of the two movies, so we settled on  _ The Lion King _ , which apparently was a favorite of the family.

 

 Maggie fell asleep about halfway through the movie, her little brunette head snug against her brother's shoulder. Frisk was looking longingly at the two younger kids, but they looked away when they realised I was watching them. Once the movie ended, I picked up Maggie gently, cradling her in my arms as Jake followed me to her room. 

 

 I tucked the little girl in bed, then tucked Jake into his sleeping bag that was beside Maggie's bed. I think most people might find his devotion odd, but I find it adorable- for a brother to be that devoted to his sister? It's something that I would have loved.

 

 I left the room quickly, looking for Frisk, when I had left them in the theater when I tucked the other two in, but walking in there I found that they were gone. I wasn't too worried, they were old enough to take care of themselves after all. But I was supposed to be watching them, so it still got me worried. After searching the rest of the mansion, I finally checked her room... Why I didn't check there first is beyond me. Frisk was laying in their bed, asleep. I watched them for a moment, before going to close their door.

 

 Then the sound of whimpering reached my ears. I spun around, my eyes catching on the young teen jerking about in their bed. I walked forward quickly, my hands reaching for Frisk. The child stilled in my hands, but then started jerking again, their body shaking. My heart beat fast, worry for the teen clouding my mind. Gripping their shoulders, I shook them, not violently- but enough to try and rouse them.

 

 Frisk's eyes shot open, their brown gems searching for mine, before they relaxed in my arms. I gripped them gently, trying to offer comfort to the now-crying child. I rocked my body to-and-fro, letting Frisk try to regain their thoughts. I didn't speak, not until they pulled back, tears making streaks down their face.

 

 "Do you wanna talk about it?" Frisk stilled at my question, but nodded slowly, their arms unwrapping themselves from around me.

 

 ' **I... did it again... I... Their dust... Sans stopped me...** ' Frisk signed, their hands pausing at moments as they tried to figure out where in their story to start.

 

 "Just begin with what causes the dream, then you can move onto what happened in it." I said, reaching around them to rub their back comfortingly. They seemed to lean into my touch, and I could feel their heart-rate slowing as I continued my massage.

 

 ' **Do you remember when Mom and Dad found me at the entrance of the giant blocked off cave?** ' Frisk asked, their head turning so they could meet my eyes. I nodded, it had been all over the news, ' **_Child found at the Entrance of Ebott Cave, tells stories about 'Monsters' in the mountain who must be freed_ ** '. No one believed them of course, but that didn't stop them for a while. The kid had quite a bit of determination in them apparently.

 

 Frisk let out a shaky sigh, I could tell that they were still trying to get their nightmare out of their head. ‘ **Well, my dream was about what happened down there… What I did… in the Underground…** ’ I frowned at this, Frisk had only been eight when they fell into the mountain, and they were barely eleven when they came out. What could a child possibly have done that scarred them enough to have nightmares about four years later?

 

 ‘ **I… It’s hard to explain, do you know about time travel?** ’ I suppressed a snort at their question, time-travel isn’t real… But looking down at the still-shaking teen, I didn’t say anything, just nodded, ‘ **Well, down there I could… and I kept going back… trying to do it over and over again…** ’ Frisk’s body started shaking harder, and I could see tears starting to well up once more in their eyes.

 

 ‘ **I killed them… I killed them over and over… Then Sans stopped me, again and again… he stopped me.** ’ I frowned at this, I could see the tenderness and kindness in Frisk, I couldn’t believe that they had killed something, let alone a person. ‘ **Every time I reset, he was there… waiting for me…** ’ At this, Frisk broke down again, their body jerking violently with every sob. I didn’t know if what they said was real, but I knew that they were a child who needed comfort. So I wrapped my arms around them, holding them in a tight embrace.

 

 Their sobs soon turned backing into shuddering breaths, and I could feel their heart-rate returning to normal once more. I pulled back, looking them in their eyes, “Frisk, it’s alright, you're not under Ebott anymore, you're safe.” Their eyes searched mine for a moment, as if they were looking for a hint of lies in my words. They deemed me safe, and rested their head back on my chest, the sound of their breathing slowing to normal.

 

 That’s when we heard a scream, it was Maggie. Her screams radiated through the mansion, making both Frisk and I leap to our feet. My heart raced as Frisk and I sprinted down the hall towards the younger kids, Maggie’s screams died down, as we got closer, and throwing open the door, I found an unbelievable sight. Standing a few feet away from where Maggie was cowering behind Jake- was a  _ zombie _ .

 

 A living (un-living), breathing (probably not anymore), zombie. I bit back my own scream as I lurched towards Jake and Maggie, my arms wrapping around the two. Frisk also ran in the room, grabbing a glass doll figurine that was near the door, they chucked it at the zombie. The glass shattered as it made contact, the sound seeming to break Maggie out of her trance.

 

 I dragged the two kids out, making eye contact with Frisk and making a motion for her to follow us. The zombie seemed dazed for a moment, so the four of us ran. I scooped up Maggie as I did, spinning her onto my back so she could latch onto it, then I grabbed Jake’s hand and dragged him along.

 

 We raced out of the mansion, only to find a large horde of the undead waiting for us. I couldn’t believe this, how much was I getting paid again? Just kidding, I have morals. I shoved my way through the horde, somehow managing to get through unscathed. The children didn’t get hurt at all either, Frisk and Jake following behind me as I pushed through.

 The four of us managed to break through the crowd of zombies, rushing towards the edge of the property. I didn’t let go of Jake’s hand at all as we ran, I didn’t want to lose him in the horde. Frisk seemed to have a knack for running and was keeping up with me well- despite the fact that I was running at my full speed (Jake was being dragged along more than he was actually running).

  
 I sped up as I heard a small sob coming from Maggie, it was my job to make sure these children were happy, and damn it all to hell if I did my job wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there are any errors, and leave a comment on how ya like the story so far! :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... I guess that we find out how they get to the underground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill meh.... I suck at this 'writing on time' thing... my other story isn't getting updated cause i'm trash... aka i didn't write :P

** Chapter Two **

 I searched the shop vigorously, only managing to find a year old can of beans, butcher knife, a dirty backpack, and a worn sleeping bag that must have been a squatters. Ew. Well, it’s the best we have for now, so I gotta deal with what we have. Returning to the three kids, I looked at the time… I said we would stay for an hour… There’s about twenty minutes left for them to rest.

 

 Deciding to take Frisk’s advice, I sat down at Jake and Maggie’s feet. They were snuggled together, seeming to hold each other for warmth. Frisk was a couple feet away, pretending to sleep. I didn’t mind, I didn’t expect them to be able to pass out anyway, not being as worried as they obviously were.

 

 Leaning back on my hands, I closed my eyes, letting my mind rest for a moment. I couldn’t fall completely asleep of course, but it was nice to close my eyes for a moment. We had run for what felt like hours. It had only been half an hour though, my stamina being tested by the weight that had been on my back and dragging Jake along. The run hadn’t been bad at all really though, it wasn’t any different from what he had me do.

 

 Glancing back down at the time on my phone, my eyes widened, rest-time was over already?! I groaned softly, making Frisk turn around and look at me worriedly. I brushed them off, holding up my phone so they could read the time. They let out a sigh, but stood, walking over and shaking the two little ones awake. Maggie woke up with a yawn, and looked around with confused eyes. She probably didn’t remember where we were. Jake seemed to though.

 

 The two children stood up as their sibling roused them, groaning a bit as they stretched out their backs. The wooden floor wasn’t that comfortable after all. I stuffed the sleeping bag and can of beans into the backpack, throwing the filled backpack to Frisk before picking up the knife and standing up. I jolted upright as I heard a distant moan.

 

  _Shit… they followed us_. I thought as I shoved the knife into my belt. I motioned for the kids to follow me, peeking out the door and looking for a clear way to go. Luckily, the way towards the mountain was free, so I pushed them forward, encouraging them to run. Frisk glanced at me as they rushed past, following the young ones. I made eye contact with them, and they seemed to understand. I would follow when I could, for now, take care of Maggie and Jake.

 

 The three kids ran, Frisk herding them towards the edge of the mountain. I turned towards where the zombies were walking forward at, their moans growing louder every second. They reached me surprisingly quickly, making me thank the lord that I had sent the kids ahead. These fuckers may be slow, but they seemed to catch up fast… somehow.

 

 As the first of the undead reached me, I sprung into action, years of combat training making me work fast. I sliced and diced the monsters, my knife seeming to do well despite looking like it was decades old. I guess that it helped that the zombie’s skin seemed really soft, like a butter knife could easily slice through it. Darting here and there, I managed to avoid the zombies’ reaching hands, their claws getting close but never touching me. I also managed to dodge their gaping mouths, preventing any bites.

 

 I guess the universe thought I was feeling too cocky, ‘cause suddenly I felt a claw drag itself down part of my shoulder blade, slicing the skin with ease. I cried out in shock and pain, then spun around and cut down the offending zombie. I growled, this was it wasn’t it? I just had to go and get hurt didn’t I.

 

 Deciding that I would rather spend my last moments giving Frisk a weapon to defend themselves and the kids than getting eaten alive, I rushed out of the horde. A lot of zombies seemed to gather there, _They must have wanted a bite of these delicious brains_ I thought dryly. I always seemed to make jokes when my life was in danger… didn’t I?

 

 Without a child on my back, I seemed to run much faster, zipping down the street towards the tree-line. Running deeper and deeper into the darkening abyss of trees, I searched for the kids. I could hear Maggie’s sobs, and Jake telling her that I would be okay. Feeling a bit guilty, I pulled the jacket that I had wrapped around my waist off, putting it on instead. It wasn’t anything that would keep me warm, but it would cover up the wound and was unlikely to get soaked with blood.

 

 My eyes finally found the three darkened figures, they were walking at a fast pace, pine needles and dead grass crunching under their feet. I followed them, slowly catching up, Frisk turned around, their eyes finding me in the darkness. I lifted a hand and waved, letting them know that it was me and not some zombie or stranger. Sticking the knife back into my belt, I caught up with them.

 

 “The zombies seem to move fast for being stuck on ‘shambling’.” I said, making Frisk smile softly, their eyes seemed to be looking me over, searching for any sort of injury.

 

 ‘ **Did you get bit?** ’ They asked, their head tilting to the side… A bit like a dogs. I shook my head, glad that I didn’t have to lie. They seemed to see the truth in my actions, and sighed in relief, ‘ **Good, I wouldn’t want to have to deal with these munchkins on my own ya know- you’re the babysitter, that’s your job** ’ I smiled at their words, then walked forward, making the group continue to move. I didn’t want the zombies to catch up too quickly.

 

 “So Frisky, where are we going?” They motioned up the mountain, and I rolled my eyes. Not what I meant. But then they started walking ahead of me, taking lead of the direction we were going. I followed along diligently, making sure the younger children were in front of me so I could make sure they were alright, and so they wouldn’t lag behind. We hiked up the mountain, and I couldn’t help but look back at Ebott City as we did so. There were still lights, but part of the city was dark, and I dreaded to find out what was over there.

 

 Looking back up ahead, I saw that we were following a path up the mountain, Frisk seeming to not even need it as they stared down at Jake as they talked. I wondered how familiar this trek was to them. They seemed to be able to walk it without any worry, despite the darkness surrounding us. I couldn’t believe all this had happened so fast, I could feel my shoulder’s pain, but I was brushing it off, the kids couldn’t know I was hurt- it wasn’t important.

 

 Frisk came to a stop as they stood before a giant cave entrance, I frowned at this, we were going in a cave? What’s so special about a cave. I guess it could provide shelter… for like a night. With my thoughts I didn’t notice Frisk had started moving again until they were almost out of my view. Rushing forward, I caught up.

 

 “So, this is it?” I asked, Frisk glancing back at me when they heard me speak. They shook their head, and I frowned, moving forward so I could walk next to them. Maggie and Jake was in front of us, giving us both clear views of them in case they were to get hurt.

 

 ‘ **No, we haven’t made it to the place yet… but I don’t know how safe it is trying to get down there…** ’ Frisk stated, their hands moving quickly. I frowned at this, where were we going? Will it be safe for the kids? From what Frisk is saying, it’s dangerous to try to get there.

 

 “Okay… So where are we going ‘down’ to?” I asked, glancing at the kids walking just out of earshot. Frisk smiled at my question, their eyes lighting up.

 

 ‘ **The Underground of course! It’s safe down there, I could get my friends to help us!** ’ At this I stopped, shock visible on my face. _We’re going to a fucking place that doesn’t even exist?!_ I nearly screamed in frustration. I wanted to slam my head against the stone walls of the cave, I couldn’t believe this, I had been trusting Frisk, and it turns out we are going somewhere that _doesn’t. Fucking. Exist._

 

 Frisk’s smile didn’t leave their face, and they sped up so they were walking with Maggie and Jake instead, the two younger children seeming just as terrified as they were with the zombies. I guess I couldn’t blame them, they couldn’t see like I could. I kinda wondered how Frisk could see, but then remembered my earlier observations about how they knew this path by heart.

 

 I followed behind the three children, growling every time Frisk looked back at me. They may be one of the children that I’m protecting, but that doesn’t change the fact that they played me for a fucking fool. Why the _hell_ did I fall for it?

 

 Suddenly, Frisk stopped, and they held out and arm to stop Maggie and Jake as well. The two children seemed confused as to why Frisk had stopped them, but I could see the hole in front of them, it was huge, and there seemed to be plants all over- growing down into it… and out of it. Whatever was down there was _alive_. And it had the capability to make plants grow even without sun.

 

 Frisk glanced down into the hole, then looked back at me, a giant grin on their face. They slid the backpack off of their back, and tossed it towards me. I frowned at them, why was I getting the supplies? Where they going somewhere? As if to answer my question, they took a step towards the hole. I lurched forward, what they hell were they doing? Were they gonna jump?

 

 Not that I really blame them, life is gonna be pretty shitty now that we’re in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. But why would they kill themselves in front of their siblings?! That’s just cruel.

 

 Frisk leaned back, and since they were standing at the edge of the hole, they fell back into it. I rushed to the edge of the hole. It was pitch black, how deep was it? I didn’t hear them hit the ground, so I’m guessing that it’s pretty damn deep.

 

 Turning to the two little kids, I found that they were both staring wide-eyed at the hole. I couldn’t blame them, they just watched their sister commit suicide- who wouldn’t be shocked. No, what surprised me is when Maggie rushed past me and jumped into the hole as well, Jake following close behind her. I tried to reach out and grab them, but I was stupid and reached for them with my bad side.

 

 I watched the children fall, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I guess that the likelyness of their parents being alive was close to none, seeing as they had been at a large event. Damn it- what am I supposed to do now? Ever since he left I’ve been alone… this isn’t fair. Why does everyone just leave me… am I that bad?

 

 Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I glanced back down into the hole. _Hm… You know what? I’m gonna follow them into the afterlife- after all, it’s my job to protect them, no matter where they are…_ I thought, inching closer to the drop, staring down into it, it made me think of a sky without stars. Hm, I would love to be falling through a starless sky. Tilting forwards, I started falling.

 

 The fall seemed infinite, like Alice falling into the rabbit hole, but soon I saw a dimly lit ground. There was a flower patch, and on it were the three children I was following. I flipped in the air, making it so I would land on my back. The last thing I saw before hitting the ground was the darkness from the cave above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it, comment, kudo, wait for the next chapter... do my homework for me....... Jk


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the cave, Scout makes sure everyone is alright and lectures Frisk. Goat Mom finds them and recognizes Frisk, but is confused about the other humans. Oh, and Chara shows up.

**Chapter Three**

 I groaned, my whole body hurt… _Wait… How the hell am I alive?!_ My eyes flew open, only to see the dark hole in the ceiling of the cave. I could feel something soft that I was lying on, and I moved my fingers to try and figure out what it was. Flowers? Oh, I must have landed on the flower patch that I saw the rest of the kids on… THE KIDS!

 

 I jerked into a sitting position, looking around next to me. Frisk was also awake, and they were playing with the flowering they sat on, a sad look on their face. Hmph- serves them right, they try to kill themselves and they end up alive. When they saw me though, the smiled brightly. I frowned back, and looked over to the kids, taking in the fact that they too were alive. Thank god.

 

 I stood, my body screaming in protest. Frisk stood too, and I noticed that they didn’t seem to have any injuries, and the kids had none at all. “How?” I asked, looking at Frisk for an explanation, they shrugged. I growled at this, but understood. How could a kid explain why the only adult in the group hurt themselves?

 

 Remembering the situation we were even in, I felt anger rise in my chest. I grabbed Frisk’s arm and dragged them closer to the corner of the room, my body aching as I did so. “What were you _thinking_?! You just tried to kill yourself in front of your siblings- then failed! Leaving the four of us trapped down here!”

 

 Frisk shook their head at this, ‘ **I didn’t try to kill myself, I was trying to get down here. And we aren’t trapped, there is a way out- but we are safer down here than we were with the zombies.** ’ I glared down at Frisk, my heart thumping furiously.

 

 “You know what?! If this is more about your non-existent ‘monster friends’, then I am done, I’m gonna take Maggie and Jake and find some way out of here.” I bit out, watching as Frisk’s expression fell. I wouldn’t actually leave them, but I had to have some sort of threat before they decided to drag us along in a dangerous fantasy.

 

 Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards the room we were in. Making me rush over to the younger kids and put them behind me, I pulled out the knife I had and held it out in a defensive position. Whatever was down here was _not_ going to hurt Maggie and Jake. Frisk was a whole other story, in fact, they started smiling as we waited for whatever was coming to show itself.

 

 “My child, is that you?” A soft motherly voice called out, making Frisk run forward. I jolted towards them, but wasn’t fast enough to stop them from hugging the large figure that had appeared at the exit of the room. I nearly screamed when I saw white furry arms wrap themselves around Frisk’s body.

 

 Frisk pulled back, and tugged the being into the light so I could see them. I felt chills go up my back. The being that had hugged Frisk back was large- _very_ large. It also wasn’t _human_. A small part of my mind was telling me that I was gonna have to apologize to Frisk about saying that monsters weren’t real, ‘cause there was living proof that they were standing right in front of me. Realizing that, I also recalled the fact that Frisk had come out of the mountain and told humans about these monsters and no one believed them, they had all just brushed Frisk off. I felt a pang go through my heart as I thought about that, their words were discarded so much, yet they still pushed towards trying to get someone to believe them.

 

 The monster looked to be some sort of bipedal-goat-humanoid monster. It stood upright, and looking at its feet I could see furry paws. It’s hands were also paws, but more hand-shaped, it’s body was shaped like a grown woman's’ and it was wearing a long regal purple gown, a strange symbol on the front of it. The beast’s head was covered in soft-looking white fur (as was the rest of the body) and it had two small horns next to long floppy ears.

 

 “My child? Who are these humans? Are they your friends?” The monster asked, I’m guessing that it’s female, because it’s voice didn’t sound male in the slightest, it sounded feminine, and motherly. She must have been who I heard earlier, right before she appeared. Frisk nodded at the monster’s question, and gripped it’s hand tight, pulling it towards us gently.

 

 I growled slightly as she got closer, her large eyes were a dark red color, almost brown. Strange. Frisk frowned at me, ‘ **This is Goat Mom, she took care of me before I left the ruins- she’s nice. Oh! By the way, her real name is Toriel…** ’

 

 I nodded as to show Frisk I understood what they were saying, I straightened up, having crouched down in front of the two younger children. I noticed that ‘Toriel’ had also been watching Frisk sign, does she know sign language? I guess that would make sense, seeing as Frisk dislikes talking enough to where they won’t say anything for a very long time if someone doesn’t understand them. They only use their voice in emergencies.

 

 I cautiously held out my hand to ‘Toriel’, I didn’t trust her (obviously, it’s stupid to trust someone you just met), but I figured she was safe enough. After all, she didn’t hurt Frisk, in fact, she seemed to care for the odd teen… Though that doesn’t mean that she won’t hurt me or the other children.

 

 Toriel took my hand in hers gently, the large paw warm and soft against my skin. She smiled at me, seeming to be pleased that I was letting her touch me, “Hello my child, what is your name?” Her voice was soft, and kind, as if she didn’t want to scare me.

 

 “Tyler.” I muttered gruffly, shaking her hand firmly- then dropping it as fast as possible. Who know’s what this monster is capable of, there’s a possibility that she could kill me with one paw tied behind her back. “So where are we kid?” I asked Frisk, looking at them to find that they were peeking around Toriel to see my reaction to her.

 

 ‘ **The Underground of course! It’s safe here.** ’ Frisk signed, Toriel turned to watch the child’s hands, and nodded in agreement.

 

 “Yes, it is safer here… But from what are you trying to be safe from?” She asked, a frown appearing on her furry face. I wasn’t surprised at the monster’s lack of knowledge about the zombies aboveground. Not only were the zombies an extremely recent development, but it didn’t look like the monster would have anyway of connecting to the surface.

 

 “Uh... “ I said unsurely, shifting my weight onto my other foot. Now that I had deemed Toriel not to be an immediate threat, I wasn’t worried about the children hiding behind me. Thus reminding me of my injuries. I winced in pain, a frown gracing my face before I tried to shove the hurt down and hide my weakness. I failed of course.

 

 “Oh! My child, are you injured?!” Toriel exclaimed, her paws reaching forward to steady me… Huh, I didn’t even noticed that I was swaying. Maggie and Jake reached for me as well, both wanting to try to help- though they had no idea what to do. Taking a moment to find out where I was hurt, both Toriel and I looked over myself. Of course, we couldn’t see much, seeing as the clothing I wore was covering most of my skin.

 

 Frisk looked worriedly at me, a frown fixed on the teen’s face. ‘ **Tyler? Maybe you should let Mom take us to her house… She can heal you there.** ’ I contemplated that option for a moment, then looked up at Toriel, she too had seen was Frisk said, and nodded at my silent question.

 

 “I shall take you to my home, it is a short distance away, but it might be best if you were to not walk. Frisk, can you lead the two smaller children through the Ruins? I must get Tyler home quickly.” Toriel said, picking me up with ease. I struggled for a moment, then cringed, each movement shooting a wave of pain through my body.

 

 “Frisk you better take good fucking care of your siblings.” I growled, Frisk grinned at me, giving a salute as if I were a part of the military. I rolled my eyes, but gave them a look that showed I was serious. _Do not, let anything happen to you or the kids_.

 

 Toriel spun around, her arms holding me firmly but gently, so I wouldn’t fall. Damn this monster is tall, if I had to guess, she was about eight foot nine… Wait… If she’s this tall, how tall are the other monsters?! Is she considered small? Said goat monster didn’t seem to notice my internal musings, and was glancing around every so often, as if she was watching for other people and she didn’t want them to see me.

 

 Is she looking out for other monsters? Or something more evil? I really don’t know.

**Frisk’s P.O.V.**

 

 I led my siblings though the Ruins, I still remembered all of the puzzles from when I was younger, so I let Jake and Maggie try them… Jake seems to love them, but Maggie might be a bit too young to understand what she’s supposed to be doing…

 

 At least I know that Jake will get along with Papy for sure… Maggie seems like she should stay with Mom… Unless Mom decides to go with us! But that’s unlikely. Jake fell down into a hole, making me stop, waiting for him to come back up. We were at the puzzle that told you not to step on the leaves, so he would have to remember the path that’s down below.

 

 Maggie shifted uncomfortably on my back, she had taken up residence there when we first started walking. I changed my grip on Maggie, holding her so she would be more comfortable, I felt her head fall onto my shoulder- she was asleep… _Well she’ll get along with Sans… Hehe…_

 

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I missed the skele-bros… I missed all of the monsters- I had never wanted to leave them here alone, but I didn’t know how I was supposed to break the barrier. When I got to the surface I was going to try and research it, then RESET. Yet for some reason, I couldn’t. Wiping my tears away I remembered what was wrong with that plan.

 

 Not only was there no information on how to break magical barriers, but for some reason my RESETing-ability was gone. I couldn’t go back. Since we came back down here, I’ve been looking for some sort of clue that would show me that I could SAVE again… but there was nothing. The star-thingys were gone.

 

_There really is no going back, is there?_

 

**_Nope._ **

 

 I jerked as I heard Chara’s voice, it had been so long since I heard them… I felt my heart pound- Chara’s _back_?! No. Maybe I was just imagining it, there was no way. Chara is gone for good, they’ve been gone since I got to the surface. But if they are back… Why aren’t the SAVEs? The jolt that had shot through me roused Maggie, making her lift her head.

 

 “Frisky? What’s wrong?” Maggie said, her blonde hair brushing the back of my neck as she leaned around to try and look me in the eye. I shrugged, not even bothering to try and sign, Jake was trying to learn, but so far all he could do was his name, and Maggie just didn’t understand.

 

  **_She’s cute._ **

 

 I froze as I heard Chara speak again, they were definitely back, there was no doubt in my mind that that was the child that had spoke to me in my younger years. Letting Maggie slide of my back, I watched with wide eyes as Jake climbed back into the room we were in. When he saw my face, he rushed to my side.

 

 “Frisk?! What’s wrong- did something happen while I was gone?” Jake nearly yelled, his voice raising an octave as he panicked. These two had never seen me break down before… have they… Tears welled up in my eyes once more as I realized what Chara being back meant.

 

  _There was no way that Sans won’t be angry with me._

 

  **_Haha, who says I’m here to cause trouble? Maybe I just want to be an observer?_ **

 

  _Because all you do is cause trouble._

 

 I heard Chara chuckle in the back of my mind, the sound sending shivers up my spine. Jake had quieted, seeming to realize that I wasn’t going to respond, but now Maggie was worried, she kept tugging at Jake’s sleeve, trying to get him to tell her what was wrong with me. He couldn’t say, after all, he didn’t even know.

 

 Chara’s form manifested before me, they were standing behind the two children, their red eyes gleaming with joy. Of course they enjoyed this, they have access to all of my memories, so they must know that humanity has fallen. I resisted the urge to glare at them; knowing that it would just confuse Jake and Maggie.

 

 Deciding ignore the figure before me, I grabbed Jake and Maggie’s hands, dragging them through the puzzle. Why did this have to happen, why did they have to come _back_? Chara followed behind me silently, surprising me, usually when I was worried or freaking out they would taunt me.

 

 Going through all of the puzzles with ease, I made it home. I was surprised that there wasn’t any monsters to come and greet me, not even Blooky.

 

 Entering the house, I found Mom sitting in her large chair by the fire, reading one of her snail books. She must have been letting me show the younger children the Ruins. That’s fine. I waved at her gently, then led Jake and Maggie to my old room, passing the basement stairs on the way over. I found that my room was untouched, just clean. As if Mom had been waiting for me. I shoved down the tears that tried to fall, and motioned towards the bed.

 

 Jake understood, and pulled Maggie to it, both of them getting under the covers. I kissed them both on their foreheads, before leaving the room. They were going to sleep, I had to deal with some things on my own for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this is going to go on hiatus for a while (for those who may not know what that means, it pretty much means that I won't be able to update for a while). I've recently been banned from both my kindle and laptop, so I won't be able to write nor respond to any comments, hopefully I'll be getting my kindle back before the end of the year, so maybe I'll come back soon. Till then, goodbye.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Tyler talk, and a decision is made. Oh! Tyler also learns how to cook pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo yeah, new chapter is up, finally got my laptop back, and I decided that I should give ya'll an update. I just finished typing up this chapter (I had it written in pencil in a binder of mine), then started on the next chapter, so that will pop up whenever I guess. But for now- enjoy this short chapter =D

**Chapter Four**

 I woke up with a start, jerking into a sitting position, I found myself in a giant bed. The sheets were warm, and the room seemed homely. My body didn’t hurt anymore, so Toriel must have done something to help heal me.  _ Huh. I guess being monster had its perks- I mean, what human could heal multiple injuries and make it so the patient didn’t have any scars?  _ I thought as I looked over my body. I was slightly surprised to find that instead of the clothes I had been wearing before, now I was wearing a cyan and lapis lazuli colored sweater, as well as comfy white shorts.

 

 Rolling my shoulders, I felt resistance, Toriel had bandaged my scratch? Pulling the sweater down I saw that I had mostly pristine bandages wrapped around my shoulder, blood making it so there was a long red stripe down part of it. I frowned, was she unable to heal zombie-wounds, but anything else she could? Odd… I should probably talk to her about that… I don’t want to tell Frisk or the kids though.

 

 Pulling the covers off of my legs, I slid out of the bed, my bare feet touching the cold wooden floor tentatively. Bracing myself for any hint of pain or soreness that may be left over, I dropped fully onto the floor, holding the edge of the bed. My body rocked for a moment, making me wonder how long I had been asleep, but I felt no pain, only a slight itching from the bandage.

 

 I straightened my body, my legs seeming to be fully healed. I glanced around the room once more, then walked towards the door, opening it and stepping into a hallway. To my left was another door, with a sign on it. Disinterested, I didn’t bother to read it. On my right, there was another door, this one wasn’t marked, so I walked over to it, opening the door cautiously. Peeking inside, I found the three kids asleep on another large bed.

 

 Letting out a sigh of relief, I shut the door quietly, taking a step back and walking into another room. In this one I found a staircase going down, a door that led out of the house, and a way into what looked like a living room. Stepping into the living room, I found Toriel, sitting in a large chair beside a lit fireplace. The room was very warm, making me relax almost immediately. Toriel didn’t seem to notice me, she seemed to be immersed in reading the book she held. Peeking at the cover, I read the title. ‘ _ Various Snail Recipes for the Average Monster _ ’... ew.

 

 “Hello Tyler, did you sleep well?” Toriel asked, making me jump. She chuckled slightly at my reaction, then calmed herself, awaiting my response to the question.

 

 Deciding to not make her wait too long, I replied, “Well, the bed was very comfy, and I feel well rested. Um, thanks for healing me.”

 

 “You’re welcome Tyler… Though I don’t understand why the wound on your shoulder wouldn’t heal… Was it inflicted differently?” Toriel asked, lifting one paw to motion to the direction of the injury.

 

 I pulled part of my sweater down, then turned around so she could look at it. “We came down here because if we stayed up there, it was likely we would die.” I stated, nodding to her when she silently asked to change the bandage. As she began unwrapping it, I continued, “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’ll start with why I was with Frisk and their siblings…” I continued to tell her what happened, starting with when I got to the mansion, to when Frisk jumped into the hole. Then I started to tell her about the things I had been calling ‘zombies’.

 

 She seemed a bit confused, and she compared them to being a monster-human cross… but then dismissed such an idea due to there not being any monsters outside of the barrier. Eventually, our conversation turned, and I learned about what Frisk was like when they were younger. I also learned about what had happened to get the monsters here, trapped by humans. I was amazed to hear Toriel’s age, she was over five-hundred years old, and her ex-husband was even older! She also mentioned that they weren’t even the oldest monsters in the underground.

 

 We sat there and talked, she finished re-wrapping the bandage, but we still continued. I didn’t keep track of time, but when Frisk stepped in the room, I glanced down at my somehow-not-broken watch. It was morning, the younger ones will be awake soon.

 

 I got up from my place on the ground, stretching out my back, then walked towards the kitchen. Frisk had dropped into one of the dining room chairs, their head lying on the table. Toriel followed me into the room, going straight to the fridge and pulling stuff out.

 

 “Would you like to help me make breakfast, Tyler?” Toriel asked, getting out a bowl and putting milk, eggs, and vanilla extract into it.  _ Where’d she get vanilla extract? _

 

 “Uh, that might not be the best idea, I manage to burn noodles daily…” I stated, flushing a bit. I never had a mother to teach me, only him. He didn’t know how to cook either though.

 

 Toriel smiled gently, “Would you like to learn, child?” she asked. The word ‘child’ didn’t go unnoticed by me, but I didn’t say anything. Honestly, I kind of liked it. I nodded, and she motioned for me to come closer.

 

 Teach me how to make pancakes, that’s what she did. She taught me what to use to make the batter, to stir it until it was smooth, then how to know if the pancakes were ready to be flipped. I loved learning from her, it felt like it was making up for the lack of a mother in my childhood. The strangest part of the experience, however, was when Toriel refused to use the stove. Instead, she used something she called magic, fire magic to be precise.

 

 At first I was confused, there is no such thing as magic. But Toriel, she was able to make little balls of flames in her paws, then place them under the pan to heat the batter.

 

 Eventually, we got the food done, and let Frisk taste it, they thought it was good! When the younger kids came out, we gave them their own plates, and they ate the food quite fast, making me very happy. Toriel and I ate fast as well, so I got to taste what we had made together.

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

 Toriel, Frisk, and I sat quietly on the ground, we were watching the other kids play, running to and fro in the ruins. We had been with Toriel for a week, and in that short time, we had already almost forgotten about the troubles on the surface.

 

 Frisk sighed, and Toriel and I both looked over at them. ‘ **Mom, Tyler… are we ever going to leave? I wanna go see the skele-bros, and all my other friends…** ’ Frisk said, a sad look on their face.

 

 Toriel also let out a sigh, “My child, I know I cannot keep you here, so this time I will not try to. But, I will also not leave you.” Frisk smiled at Goat Mom (a name I had seen them say, and was now stuck in my head).

 

 I frowned, there was even more of the Underground? I was still trying to get used to how big the ruins are. Then again, Ebott isn’t a small mountain, it did stretch quite a bit. Standing up, I dusted off my shorts.

 

 It was time to go.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens. Something big.

** Chapter Five **

 We were packing up all the items we would need while traveling through the underground, clothes, food, medicine, and bandages. Toriel also emptied out her house of any money, which added up to quite a bit, especially seeing that it was gold. The two younger children didn’t understand why we couldn’t stay in the Ruins, but didn’t object to leaving, they must also want to explore more of this new world- if they’re anything like their sibling was when they were younger.

 

 “Tyler, where are we going to ever go home?” Jake asked, tugging on my sleeve to get my attention. I frowned down at him, I didn’t want to take them back there, back to the monsters (is that an offensive term down here?) that probably now covered the surface.

 

 I knelt down, “Do you want to go back?” I asked. Tears beaded up in the corners of his eyes, and he nodded.

 

 “I miss mommy and daddy…” He sniffed, wiping away his tears with his sleeve. My face softened, and I wrapped my arms around the eight-year-old. He continued to sniff for a bit, and I couldn’t help but slightly envy him. He had parents he wanted to go back to, he had someone _to_ go back to…

 

 Frisk walked into the room, and when they saw Jake and I they rushed forward and took him into their arms. Behind his back, the signed to me, **What’s wrong?**

 

I sighed, **He misses your guy’s parents, he wants to go home.** Frisk frowned, and their eye’s reflected their conflicted feelings. I agreed, I wanted them to return to their parents, but I don’t even know if their parents are even still alive. I growled, what things was that lab doing? How did the zombie apocalypse even come to be?

 

 Standing, I grabbed the worn backpack I had found before we fell, the knife I had found was tucked into my shorts, the handle hidden by the sweater I wore. In the backpack I had some extra clothes for each child, and a pair of jeans for myself. Toriel had given me thick combat boots to wear, as well at leggings to have under my shorts. Apparently the next place we were going is a bit cold.

 

 Frisk was wearing a blue sweater, with purple stripes on it, and blue-jean shorts with black leggings under. They also had a backpack on, with some more clothing for them and their siblings, as well as some food. Jake was wearing a red sweater with orange stripes, and a dark pair of jeans, his feet were clad with snow boots. The outfit that we had gotten Maggie to wear was a long pink and purple sweater, with a tutu and thick leggings She had managed to find ballerina shoes that fit her, and despite Toriel, Frisk, and me insisting for her to change into something warmer, she kept them.

 

 Walking out of the room I had found the children sleeping in, I searched for Toriel. She was in her room, gently placing a worn book into her bag. She was still wearing her purple gown, but she had also wrapped a white scarf around her neck.

 

 “Do you know anyone outside of the Ruins, Toriel?” I asked, making her look over at me. Her red eyes hardened for a moment, and a look of frustration crossed her face. But looking at my confused expression, her face softened.

 

 “My ex-husband, the King, he lives outside of the ruins… other than him… I haven’t been away from the Ruins in so long, I don’t remember anyone else… Except for…” Toriel cut off, and she winced, as if she was in pain. “I… I don’t remember... “ Then her face lit up, “Oh! There’s my knock-knock friend!” she exclaimed, and joy flashed in her eyes. I smiled slightly at her excitement- though it did sound a bit odd to hear her call someone her ‘knock-knock friend’.

 

 “Do… you not know their name?” I asked, watching as Toriel walked over to sit on her bed while we talked.

 

 She shook her head, “No, I do not… But I do know that he has some very good knock-knock jokes!” Toriel said, a large grin on her face. I smiled back.

 

 “Well, maybe I _goat_ to meet this monster, don’t I?” I joked, and to my surprise, she burst out laughing. I laughed along, and we continued like that for a moment. Then we calmed down, it was nice to lighten the mood with small jokes. “So… are we going to head out soon?” I asked, my hand tightening around the strap of my backpack. Toriel nodded, and we left her room.

 

 The children were waiting for us in the hallway, and when Frisk saw us, their expression immediately brightened. **Is it time to go?** She asked, a grin sliding across her face. Toriel nodded once more, and the five of us walked towards the front room. Frisk led us down the stairs, and we walked down a long hallway. Toriel looked slightly saddened when we came across a large door, but seemed to brush it off.

 

 Frisk opened the door, and led us all down another long hallway, this opening into a dark room with a small grassy hill in the center of it. They continued to lead us through the room, then through another door. When this door slide open, however, a strong gust of cold swept over us, making me shiver. _Maybe I should have put on those jeans…_

 

 Toriel, of course, didn’t seem affected by the cold, her thick fur protecting her. Frisk didn’t react either- which I didn’t understand. The two children though, they shivered violently, making me frown. Sliding my bag off of my back, I pulled out the two extra jackets I had for the children, then gave them each of their respective jackets.

 

 Frisk ran forward at the sound of a stick cracking, I reached for the back of their jacket to pull them back, but I was too late, and they fell straight into the arms of a shadowed figure. I pulled the smaller kids behind Toriel and myself, and noticed said Goat Mom also taking a defensive pose.

 

 Frisk pulled the shadow in the the light, and my heart jolted as I looked into the pale and lifeless face of a skeleton. My mouth pulled into a frown, and I stood slightly.

 

  **This is Sans! Him and his brother are the skele-bros.** Frisk stated happily, their eyes bright. At the sound of the name, my eyes narrowed.

 

 “Heya.” Sans said, lifting one hand to wave slightly. My frown deepened, but I hid it when Toriel’s eyes lit up as well.

 

 “Knock-knock!” Toriel said softly. Sans’ eternal grin seemed to widen at this.

 

 “who’s there?” he asked.

 

 “Woodenshoe.”

 

 “woodenshoe who?”

 

 “Woodenshoe happen to be the monster telling me knock-knock jokes at this door?” Toriel said, making her and the skeleton both burst into chuckles. Frisk groaned, and the two children just seemed confused. Two small specks of light appeared in Sans’ eyes, and I raised at eyebrow at the sight of them- Frisk and Toriel didn’t seem to notice them.

 

 Stepping forward, I lifted one hand to Sans, offering a handshake. He returned it, but a loud, wet farting sound filled the air. My eyes narrowed once more, and a growl slipped out. Ridges where his eyebrows would be raised, and he looked a bit surprised.

 

 “Woodenshoe like to tell me why you’re in Frisk’s nightmares?” I said quietly, loud enough for him to hear, but nobody else. At this his eyes also narrowed, and we sat there for a moment just glaring at each other

 

 With a sudden anger flowing through me, I jerked away from Sans. His glare didn’t drop, and the people around us felt the thick tension. Frisk looked worried, like they hoped that I wouldn’t do anything that I’d regret. Too late.

 

 Grabbing Sans’ arm, I dragged him away from the group, a little ways into the forest. I could hear Toriel call after us, but I didn’t stop. Letting go of Sans I spun around and glared up at him (yes, he is taller than me… damn it). His eye-lights had disappeared, and now blank sockets stared back at me.

 

 “i don’t know what you’re talking about, human.” Sans said, the word ‘human’ being spit out like it left a bad taste in his mouth. I growled at him. Suddenly, He jerked forward, one arm moving as if it was lifting something.

 

 Confusion shot through my mind at first, but then realization, just in time for me to jerk back. A bone shot out of the ground where I had been standing, the point was sharp, like the tip of a needle. My eyes hardened, and I jerked the knife out of its hiding place, holding it before me like a sword. His sockets seemed to narrow at the sight of it, so I took the moment to rush towards him, slashing viciously at him with high speed.

 

 He vanished, reappearing behind me, and bones shooting towards my back. Closing my eyes, I dodged them, trying to avoid any possible hits. One of the smaller bones sliced my arm, cutting through my skin and the sweater. I growled again, and spun around, trying to rush him again. He dodged, more bones zooming towards me.

 

 The cold around us centered in on my cut, and I could feel the blood starting to freeze. “Shit…” I muttered, then ran at Sans once more, making him narrowly dodge a hit. He vanished again, once more reappearing behind me. I spun on my heel, the knife swinging towards him, but he dodged, and a giant animal-skull appeared behind him. He stepped out of its way, and its maw opened, pointing straight towards me. Light appeared to charge up in the center of its jaw, and it was about to shoot when we froze at the sound of a familiar yell.

 

 “ _STOP!!!_ ” Frisk screeched, making both of us do as they said immediately. Sans’ eye-lights appeared again, and I quickly slide on my jacket to hide my injury. Unnoticed, the giant skull also vanished.

 

 Frisk was breathing hard, as if they had run as quickly as possible after us, which would make sense. **Don’t hurt each other!** They signed with earnest, making me feel a bit guilty about my determination to harm the skeleton. Sans also looked guilty. Good.

 

 “Frisk, is he the one in your nightmares?” I asked, motioning to him with my empty hand. They hesitated, but nodded. “Then why can’t I hurt him? It’s his fault that you woke up in a cold sweat earlier- _remember_?” They frowned, and looked back at him.

 

  **But he’s my** **_friend_ ** **, I can’t let anyone hurt him.** They insisted, I just rolled my eyes, but didn’t try to object. I guess they’re just too determined to stop this fight.

 

 “Okay, okay. Let’s just go back to Tori and the kids.” I said, not looking at Sans. Frisk smiled, and spun around to lead us back to where we came from. Glancing back at Sans, I smiled viciously, “Don’t think you’re off the hook yet, _buddy_.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is annoying. Papyrus is Papyrus. Flashback time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Late. Goddammit.

** Chapter Six **

 The walk back was short, and soon enough the group of (now) six was continuing on the path. The two monsters traveling with us were pissing me off. Every once in awhile, one would spout out a pun, and both would burst out laughing, then Sans would make about five puns relating to said pun, or to something else entirely. Where in the world he got so many puns, I would never know, but if he had that much time to investigate them, then he should be doing more with his life.

 

 “that pie of yours sure does sound _egg_ cellent.” Sans said, winking at the giggling, yet still regal, monster beside him. I groaned, and glared back at him, he winked at me as well. _That asshole, he knows this is getting under my skin- did I just make a? GODDAMMIT._

 

Letting out a growled, I turned towards the forest. I’m done, this is shit. “Don’t come and find me.” I said lowly, shooting one last glare at Sans before storming off into the forest. This sucks, why did I even sign up for this stupid babysitting job? I mean, I already love the kids, but if I hadn’t agreed, then I wouldn’t be stuck underground a jerk of a skeleton and not knowing what was going on. At all. Stupid skeleton.

 

 Grumbling, I crossed my arms and kept walking, my legs stiff from the cold. The snow crunched under my boots as I walked, and I almost didn’t noticed when I walked into a clearing. The snow was covered in x’s, and there was a sign that seemed to explain why. Walking over to it, I realized this was a puzzle. With a frown, I glanced over at the x’s mentally trying to figure it out. _Hmmm…_ _Start on this side, get the first two, then walk the shape for the other couple of x’s…_ Following my mental instructions, I solved the puzzle. It wasn’t too incredibly complicated, and when I was with him, puzzles were about my only pastime when I was alone.

 

 “A HUMAN?” I heard someone yell. Spinning around I searched for the source of the voice… Goddammit. Another skeleton? Though, this one looked… Different… He was wearing strange… Armour, I think it is? As well as a large red scarf, or maybe that’s a cape. He was also much taller than Sans, and his skull was shaped differently. He looked a bit silly, honestly, but kind of cute- like a little kid.

 

 “That I am…” I said slowly, though not taking a fighting stance strictly due to the first impression of this monster. He didn’t seem to _want_ to harm me, he could have done that before saying anything if he had. Instead he had called out, as if curious.

 

 His face visibly brightened, and he let out a short squeak. I raised one eyebrow, incredulous. Then he fell backwards into the snow, shock-still. Odd. Shrugging, I walked over to the new skeleton, examining him. His bones were long and lanky, attributing to his height, and somehow his sockets were closed. Kneeling down, I touched his skull, it felt odd, it was hard, like bone of course, but seemed malleable. Strange.

 

 I continued to sit there for a while, waiting for him to awaken. This monster seemed different, so I didn’t want to leave him all alone- it just didn’t seem right. Sliding my bag off of my back, I pulled out the notebook and pen Toriel had given me when I mentioned that I left my journal above ground. She’s such a sweet Goat Mom.

 

_Day 7(?) of the Underground_

 

_Today I met two skeletons, one is a complete asshole, but the other seems to be nice… He passed out though, so I don’t really know too much about him. I’m actually alone with him at the moment, he’s still asleep, and his bones seem interesting, they don’t feel like human or animal bone… Just… Different. I suppose it’s because he’s a skeleton monster, and not a normal skeleton._

 

_The other skeleton is annoying, his puns are infuriating, and he seems to only make them because he noticed how annoyed I was getting. Hmm, I wonder if the two skeletons are related, I mean, they don’t really look anything alike, but none of the monsters in the Ruins were skeletons. Hmm, I guess I could ask when this one wakes up._

 

_An update on our status: Toriel, the children, and I just left the Ruins, but the place outside of it is strange. It seems like it’s outside, it has trees, and snow is constantly falling, but looking up, all I see is the darkness of the cave ceiling. I wonder how big the Underground is…_

 

_Well, I suppose this is the end of this entry, I don’t really have anything else to say._

 

_-Tyler_

 

 Sitting up, I arched my back, hearing it pop. I wonder where the others are, I don’t want to go back, but I can’t help but wonder if the little ones are okay. Frisk could take care of themself, as could Toriel, and Sans I couldn’t care less about. Hmm, that skeleton is odd, though he made all of those (infuriating) jokes, he didn’t seem all that happy, something about his eyes showed it. I don’t think Toriel noticed.

 

 Laying back in the snow, I closed my eyes, automatically, my mind went to _him_. Though my time with him wasn’t the best, I could not help but miss him, he was the only parental figure I had in my younger life. I miss him. I loved him. Why’d he have to leave me?

 

 Tears sprung up in my eyes, and I could feel their heat slide down the sides of my face. I didn’t bother wiping them off, it was an odd feeling when they started to freeze. This would have to wait, I was cold- I want a fire. I needed to ward off these memories of him, and this cold wasn’t helping- it reminded me of when we met.

 

 Standing up, I glanced over towards the forest, walking over, I started hunting for sticks. Once I had found an acceptable amount, I looked them over- dry enough. Making a small little teepee-looking shape, I pulled out my lighter (it had been in the clothes Toriel took to wash, and she gave them back after a while, I managed to find the lighter still full of fluid), bending down to light it. It took a moment, but eventually the wood lit, and I was able to straighten back up, then sit beside the still-unconscious skeleton.

 

 Hmm, I wonder if I should try to wake him up… No, I’ll let him do that on his own time. I lay back, and closed my eyes, ignoring the cold snow beneath me, I drifted off. Wow, I must really trust this completely unknown factor to be able to sleep near them… Damn.

 

  _“NO! DON’T LET GO DAD!!!!” I screamed, reaching towards the man falling below me. I watched as my only family fell down, deeper into the abyss. I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t save him._

_I fell to my knees, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. He had promised that he’d never leave me… Why did he lie? What did I do wrong? I sat there, sobbing, until my eyes were no longer able to produce tears. My throat hurt, as did my eyes, and my knees were scuffed from when I ran forward._

 

_I wiped away the last of the wetness, and stood- shoving my sorrow back. I couldn’t save him, it was too late now, If he taught me anything, it was that you can’t change what has already happened._

 

_I still felt like crying , but I held back any oncoming tears, I felt despair, but that didn’t mean that I had to cry about it. I was almost a grown woman, and he was the one who got me here. If I cried for him, then he would probably tell me to stop, it’s pointless to cry. Crying doesn’t solve anything._

 

_Walking away from the site, I stood tall, the world around me changing. It was a blur of color, and I felt myself age as it happened._

 

_When the world finally stopped changing, I was in a office building, standing before my new employer. He was hiring me, my third job since he had died. I grinned at my new boss, and left the room, walking into another just down the hall. In this room it was dark, unlike the boss’ room where the windows had let in a ton of light. The room was also silent, the only sounds being when I opened the door._

 

_Around me was various weapons, as well as some clothing for hiding in. I was happy, this probably wasn’t the best job for me, but who cares? I was doing something I loved._

  
_I was a mercenary. I was a warrior. I was me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update by next Friday, maybe not. We'll see. Sorry I missed the last one, I got dragged shopping then left in the car. :) Fun.


End file.
